Geo TV
Geo TV is a Amercian animated sitcom created by Geo G. for the American Broadcasting Company. The show first premiered on December 17, 1998 with the episode "The Geo Life", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. It is based on Geo Comic from Glass Ball Productions executive producer Terry Ward (Greeny Phatom, The LOL Show, Geo's World, Chowder the Elephant). It is also sometimes considered a spin-off of Geo G's earlier show, Geo's World. ''The success of the show's premiere helped Glass Ball Productions get a spin-off series made, titled ''Rico, which premiered on September 14, 2004 and focuses on Rico and his other friend 4ever. The show is currently entering its fifteenth season. Geo G. had begin working on Geo TV ''in 1991, Teaming up with Terry Ward. To voice the character of Geo Guy, Geo approached himself, like in ''Geo's World. As the title of the show was changed to Geo TV. Geo Guy and his friends first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to ABC on November 2, 1997. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. In 2008, starting its eleventh season, Geo TV made a 2008 airs with The Simpsons ''to air with the 20th season. The series was originally set to premiere in June of 1998 with the pilot they showed to ABC earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by ABC (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Geo Life" on December 17, 1998. On March 22nd 2011 it was announced that the show will end in 2017. Cast Cast members *Geo G. *Keith Ferguson *Nancy Cartwright *Robert W. Stainton *Adam Hargreaves *Tom Kenny *Grey DeLisle *Marcia Wallace *Sean Marquette *Henri Dosclz *Steve Samono Origins Geo G. had begin working on ''Geo TV ''in 1991, Teaming up with Terry Ward. To voice the character of Geo Guy, Geo approached himself, like in ''Geo's World. In 1996, Geo TV was first announced under the title of Geo Life. Geo Guy and his friends first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to ABC on November 2, 1997. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. Geo TV ''was originally planned to be a CGI animation, but Geo stated that he don't want a CGI animation, so he change to 2D animation, like ''The Simpsons, South Park, and Family Guy. As the title of the show was changed to Geo TV. The series was originally set to premiere in June of 1998 with the pilot they showed to ABC earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by ABC (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Geo Life" on December 17, 1998. Category:TV Show Category:Geo TV Wiki